Various types of photographic illumination devices are known which provide generally flood lighting. Such apparatus, both for motion picture or still photography, television scene illumination and the like, is usually provided to, selectively, provide direct or indirect illumination of the scenes or objects to be photographed or recorded. In operation, such light fixtures have light output directed in a predetermined direction. To transfer illumination from direct to indirect lighting, the light beam or path is changed from a direction towards the object of the scene to the ceiling of an enclosed space. Direct illumination of an object or a scene results in sharply defined harsh shadows; the result, when recorded or photographed, is a picture or image having only low spatial or depth aspect. Indirect illumination reduces shadows and the resulting image is soft, generally illuminated from all sides; highlights may be lost. In order to provide illumination which lights the general surroundings while still providing highlights and dramatic effects as desired by the photographer or producer, it has been customary to use two or more light fixtures, respectively providing direct and indirect illumination as desired. This requires multiple apparatus, multiple light sources, and hence additional cables and connections to power sources, which may be undesirable or unduly expensive.